gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia
|image=Fawn-farsia-front.png;Front Fawn-farsia-rear.png;Rear MSAG40 FAWN FARSIA (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=No |usertype=X-Rounder |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Fawn Farsia フォーンファルシア |designation=xvb-fnc |archetype=xvb-xd Farsia |first=164 |last=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~41~48, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Fram Nara, |height=16.2 |emptyweight=29.9 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in Head with 360° Monitor display |armaments=2 x Beam Vulcan Gun/Beam Saber Diffuse Beam Cannon Fawn Farsia Sword |OptionalEquip=Fawn Farsia Baton |remoteArmaments=5 x Fawn Farsia Bit |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor Particle Bit Generator }} The xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia is an X-Rounder-use mobile suit and a variant of the xvb-xd Farsia appearing in the Three Generations Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Fram Nara. Technology & Combat Characteristics The xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia is a distant successor to the xvb-xd Farsia, specifically made for an X-Rounder pilot. The Auxiliary Propulsion Base has been removed from the initial design and has been replaced with regular thrusters on its back, allowing it to move freely in any and all terrain. Aside from the standard loadout for Vagan Mobile Suits and its 5 Fawn Farsia Bits (derived from the Farsia), the Fawn Farsia is also equipped with the "Fawn Farsia Baton", a rod-like weapon that generates a beam ribbon to damage its opponents. Additionally, it is more than capable of generating endless amounts of particle bits. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcans/Beam Sabers :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Diffuse Beam Cannon :The Fawn Farsia is also armed with one diffuse beam cannon on its chest. ;*Fawn Farsia Sword :Much like its predecessor, the xvb-xd Farsia, the "tail" of Fawn Farsia can be detached and used as a physical sword in close combat. ;*Fawn Farsia Bit :Fawn Farsia keeps five Fawn Farsia Bits stored in its back binder. These funnels are technologically developed by the Vagan as a multipurpose all-ranged remote weaponry. The funnels can fire concentrated beams into the enemy using their individual power generator, while controlled by using an X-Rounder's brainwaves. They can also enter into various formations with the Fawn Farsia Baton to unleash a more powerful blast. ;*Fawn Farsia Baton :The Fawn Farsia Baton is a rod-like weapon. The rod has the ability to generate a beam ribbon, which can slice down enemies, or generate particle bits for a powerful long-range barrage. It can also generate a "beam orb" on its tip (similar in appearance to the Fawn Farsia Bit) to pummel enemy mobile suits at close range. The beam orb can also be used as a beam rifle, as it functions much like a Fawn Farsia Bit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor ;*Particle Bit Generator :Mounted on the "Fawn Farsia Baton", the Particle Bit Generator is a special amplifier that allows the mobile suit to use the Particle Bit. This is an improved version of the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's X-Transmitter. History For the history of Fawn Farsia, please go to Fram Nara's page Variants ;*Fawn Farsia P ;*Fawn Farsia X Picture Gallery fawn-farsia-front-view.jpg|The Fawn Farsia in hanger fawnfarsia-bit.jpg|The Fawn Farsia's Bits fawn-farsia-stick-funnels.jpg|The Fawn Farsia's armaments Legilis with Fawn Farsia.jpg|The Fawn Farsia unleashing a barrage with the Legilis Fawn Farsia 1.jpg Fawn Farsia EM Armor.jpg|The Fawn Farsia's Electromagnetic Armor 3rd_ms_b_025.gif Fawn Farsia GCC.jpg Fawn Farsia Carddass.jpg Fawn Farsia Try Age 1.jpg Fawn Farsia Try Age 2.jpg Fawn Farsia Try Age 3.png Fawn Farsia Try Age 4.png Fawn Farsia Try Age 5.jpg Fawn Farsia Try Age 6.png Img fawn-farsia.jpg Notes & Trivia *Fawn Farsia's armaments are reminiscent to Nobel Gundam's Beam Ribbon and Gundam Rose's Rose Bits from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. References GundamAGE Gen3 - Assorted Mech.jpg|Gundam AGE Gen3 - Assorted Mech External links *Fawn Farsia on MAHQ